Une nouvelle chance
by lasolitaire
Summary: Un écrit commençait ailleurs que je republie sous ce pseudo.


Note de l'auteur : J'avais publié le début de cette histoire sur un autre compte mais me décide à la finir sur celui-ci. Bonne lecture ^^

**Une nouvelle chance**

POV Natsuki Kruger

Ce que je peux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais regretté de l'aimer. Bien au contraire, elle est celle qui m'a permis de m'accepter telle que je suis. De grandir, de mûrir et de devenir quelqu'un de respectable et respectée de mes pairs. Mais je m'égare du sujet. Nous étions biens. En Harmonie l'une avec l'autre et pourtant ... Les choses sont devenues incontrôlables mais est-ce vraiment le mot adéquate? Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Nous nous sommes rencontrées jeunes, peut-être trop jeunes. Nous avons dû faire face à une situation que nous ne maîtrisions pas pour des adolescentes de 16 ans. Malgré que la solution soit celle qui nous semblait le mieux, elle est celle qui apporta un changement dans notre vie, bien des années plus tard. L'avortement. Bien qu'une élève peu modèle, ma moitié elle était au-delà de la perfection dans ce milieu. Alors la décision fut simple pour moi. Moins pour elle mais elle s'y plia. Parce qu'encore une fois, nous ne pouvions pas. Nous n'aurions eu ni l'aide ni le soutien dont nous aurions eu besoin. Et je ne voulais pas la rendre malheureuse. Et pire gâcher sa vie ... Notre vie. Nous avons pourtant réussi à surmonter cela assez facilement, elle dans ses études et moi ... en la regardant travailler dure. En étant là pour elle, et en essayant de faire de mon mieux pour gagner de l'argent et trouver un emploi stable. Mais pas seulement. En grandissant et en lui promettant de lui faire un enfant. Un désiré. Un qui serait là pour nous rappeler notre amour. Le fait que nous ne faisons qu'une. Un mélange de nous. Toutes ses choses dans un enfant et cela me paraissait un beau projet. Quand nous pourrons. Quand les moyens financiers seront là. Et c'est ce que nous avions prévu. Diplômée, ma belle entra dans un cursus pour devenir une enseignante. Et moi, ... au vue de mon passé, j'ai préféré aider les jeunes dans un centre social. Nous nous sommes mariées à vingt-et-un ans et d'un commun accord voulions enfin fonder notre famille. Mais les choses ont dérivées. Nous n'avons pu obtenir cela et ma femme est tombée peu à peu dans un état de dépression. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Toutes mes paroles, mes gestes ... Rien ne pouvait atténuer sa peine. Et comment pourrais-je ne pas comprendre face à ma propre douleur? Alors ce qui fut une promesse d'un avenir merveilleux et heureux dériva peu à peu vers une chose beaucoup plus triste et difficile à gérer au quotidien. Alors faute de mots, faute d'attentions, il n'y avait plus rien. Ce qui se solda par le silence. Nous nous sommes emmurées chacune dans le silence pourtant nous sommes sous le même toit. Et aujourd'hui quinze ans plus tard voilà où nous en sommes ...

* * *

POV Shizuru Viola Kruger

Natsuki ... Natsuki m'a toujours fait ressentir diverses émotions. Au départ, ce fut de la curiosité. Elle était la seule hermaphrodite de notre classe alors j'ai voulu savoir comment elle le vivait. Et j'ai alors pris conscience que cette jeune femme avait traversé énormément d'épreuves du haut de ses douze ans. Nous somme devenues amies mais en vieillissant j'ai compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela au final. La plupart de nos amis communs l'ont compris bien avant nous. Et ce ne fut pas une surprise pour eux lorsque nous nous sommes embrassées à quinze ans. Natsuki est alors devenue plus douce, plus sérieuse et aimante à mon égard. Elle a réussi à garder son sang-froid lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte et m'a permis d'avorter en travaillant au noir. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose? Aujourd'hui je le regrette et ce depuis plus de dix ans. Parce que Kami m'a repris la vie de notre enfant en me faisant comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais en avoir un. Alors face à la froideur et la distance de Natsuki suite à cette situation. Face au fait qu'après trois mois à pleurer la mort de notre bébé, elle revient pour obtenir de nouveau des relations sexuelles avec moi. Face au fait qu'elle veuille que je reprenne le cours de ma vie comme si de rien n'était, je me suis peu à peu détournée d'elle et emmurée dans un silence. Et aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver tellement de sentiments pour elle que je préfère ne rien dire et tout garder. Bien que nous sommes mariées et dans la même maison, nous ne sommes qu'aujourd'hui que deux étrangères. Aujourd'hui jour pour jour, quinze ans après la perte de notre enfant, que pourrait nous apporter de plus la journée d'aujourd'hui ? ...

* * *

Shizuru ouvrit les yeux et fixa machinalement l'heure. 7:03. L'heure de se lever. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains puis descendit rapidement de l'étage. Elle passa machinalement devant le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Tout en se préparant un petit-déjeuner, elle entendit de légers mouvements derrière elle. Ne prêtant pas plus attention, elle attrapa rapidement sa mallette et son thermos et claqua la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Natsuki sursauta face à la fermeture de la porte d'entrée. Tout en grommelant légèrement, elle entendit le bruit de sa voiture puis le calme. Elle souffla légèrement et se leva du canapé tout en s'étirant. Repliant les couvertures de son lit, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et fixa machinalement l'heure sur le micro-onde.

\- Encore une journée ...

Elle attrapa la cafetière et se servit un café froid tout en regardant dehors.

\- Elle part de plus en plus de bonne heure ... Sans doute la fin du trimestre à préparer.

Tout en avalant le reste de son café, Natsuki retira ses vêtements et se dirigea à la douche.

* * *

\- Tu es matinale.

Shizuru fredonna sa réponse tout en parcourant la cafétéria. Seuls quelques pensionnaires étaient déjà présents à déguster leur petit-déjeuner. Shizuru fixa l'homme devant elle qui finit par s'asseoir en face d'elle tout en poussant un thé dans sa direction. Reito Kanzaki, un collègue physicien.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu pour samedi.

\- Je suis mariée Reito.

Reito fixa l'alliance en question tout en reprenant plus doucement.

\- Tu enseigne ici depuis dix ans. dix ans où nous sommes amis et où je vois parfaitement que ce mariage est loin de te rendre heureuse Shizuru. Tu mérites de trouver une personne qui prend soin de toi et qui t'apporte le bonheur que tu mérites.

Shizuru s'attarda sur la dernière partie de sa phrase. Reito avait déjà rencontré Natsuki, il y a dix ans. Lorsque Natsuki avait eu peur que Shizuru mette fin à ses jours, elle avait été présente. En l'obligeant à reprendre le travail et une sorte de normalité. Ce qui se soldait souvent par des disputes devant l'établissement. Reito s'était alors une fois interposé mais avait été rapidement congédié par les deux amantes. Shizuru fixa une autre direction tout en reprenant.

\- Je le suis.

Reito secoua la tête tout en posant une main sur celle de Shizuru.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne souris jamais et passes plus ton temps ici que chez toi?

\- Reito s'il te plaît. Je suis mariée et contre le divorce ou l'adultère. Alors si tu es vraiment mon ami, ne me demande plus jamais de tromper ou quitter Natsuki.

Reito se releva tout en essayant de masquer sa peine et colère.

\- Te détruire à cause de cette femme ne t'apportera rien Shizuru.

Shizuru fixa la retraite de Reito et ferma un instant les yeux.

\- La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.

* * *

Natsuki s'affala sur son bureau tout en posant sa tasse de café sur le rebord. Une tête rouge fit son apparition dans le cadre de la porte.

\- Dur réveil?

\- Pas plus de d'habitude.

\- Comment va Shizuru?

Natsuki fixa son amie qui s'installa. Elle essaya de mettre un peu de légèreté.

\- J'ai le droit à une séance de psy docteur Nao?

Nao resta silencieuse un instant puis murmura.

\- Je ne veux que ton bien Natsuki. Et même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, il est peut-être temps de divorcer.

\- Je l'aime encore.

\- Mais elle non.

\- ça tu n'en sais rien sauf si elle te l'a confié?

Natsuki fixa Nao qui soupira légèrement. Nao et Natsuki se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Nao avait même aidé à la reconstruction de Shizuru. Par le biais d'une thérapie et de séances. Beaucoup de séances. Travaillant dans le même centre que Natsuki, Nao avait vécu l'ensemble des histoires du couple depuis la tragédie. Nao reprit plus doucement.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire le contenu de nos séances. Mais je m'inquiète pour vous deux.

\- Nous allons bien.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Elle a reprit le travail de manière régulière. Elle ne pleure plus ou n'a pu des envies suicidaire. Alors si cela doit passer par le fait qu'elle doit me haïr pour le restant de ses jours, ça me convient parfaitement. Parce qu'elle va mieux et que je préfère qu'elle me déteste plutôt que de la revoir ... Éteinte.

Natsuki sentit une étreinte lâche dans son dos.

\- Et si elle décide de partir?

\- Je la laisserais.

\- Et si elle décide de rester avec toi ?

\- Alors nous resterons mariées.

Nao resserra son emprise tout en faisant reposer sa tête sur celle de Natsuki.

\- Fais quelque chose pour moi ... Parles-lui.

\- Elle ne me répond pas ou ne m'écoutes pas.

\- Mais parles-lui quand-même. Insistes jusqu'à la faire réagir. ça sera le début de sa guérison à ton égard. Et après cela, peut-être que je te croirais quand tu me diras que tout va bien.

Natsuki fixa la retraite de Nao qui referma la porte de son bureau. Elle fixa machinalement son alliance et murmura difficilement.

\- Lui parler hein? Pour lui dire quoi ...

* * *

Natsuki rentra chez elle et se dirigea machinalement vers le canapé. Tout en allumant la télévision, elle alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un en-cas. Elle y trouva Shizuru semblant préparer le repas du soir. Tout en ouvrant sa canette, elle se dirigea vers le canapé et commença à regarder un match de handball. Après plusieurs minutes de calme et de non-intérêt, elle déposa sa canette et se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine. Se rappelant de sa discussion avec Nao, elle chercha vainement une chose à dire et finit par sortir une chose visible sans même une question.

\- Tu cuisines?

Face à l'absence de réponse, Natsuki se rapprocha de Shizuru qui se décala lorsqu'elle sentit la présence derrière elle. Natsuki essaya de rester calme puis murmura doucement.

\- Que nous est-il arrivé Shizuru?

Attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait probablement pas, Natsuki saisit doucement l'avant-bras de sa femme qui, contrainte, se retourna. Natsuki caressa le visage de celle-ci qui regarda dans une autre direction tout en secouant la tête.

\- Ne me touches pas.

\- Ma femme me manque.

Natsuki remarqua un changement de posture chez Shizuru qui se décala rapidement tout en reprenant son ouvrage. Elle tenta alors une seconde chose tout en essayant d'enlacer Shizuru par derrière.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi mon amour ...

L'action fut l'élément de trop. Shizuru se décala et explosa de colère.

\- Comment peux-tu encore oser me dire une chose pareille après ce que tu as fait?

Natsuki tenta de répondre mais Shizuru serra les dents tout en énonçant durement.

\- Il fallait peut-être y réfléchir avant de tuer mon bébé!

* * *

Shizuru savait au moment même où sa phrase était sortie que celle-ci amènerait à une réaction chez Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait à court de mots et gelée. Elle ravala la boule dans sa gorge et énonça face à l'accusation.

\- C'était aussi mon bébé.

\- Tu n'en voulais pas de toute manière ...

\- Tu sais que c'est faux!

Shizuru sursauta face à l'explosion de Natsuki qui essaya tant bien que mal de rester calme. Shizuru remarqua les poings serrés de Natsuki qui reprit plus colérique ment.

\- Tu ne veux plus rien de moi. Ma présence t'insupporte depuis toutes ses années alors pourquoi restes-tu ici alors que ton collègue se ferait une joie de te rendre heureuse!

\- Laisses-le en dehors de ça.

\- Mais tu le désires n'est-ce-pas? Et il va s'en dire qu'il ne dira pas non pour te sauter.

Une gifle arrêta Natsuki dans sa colère. Shizuru cracha le reste de ses propos.

\- Alors tout ça pour ça? Parce que tu veux me baiser ? Tu es encore pire que ce que je pensais.

\- En quoi suis-je un monstre de vouloir des rapports avec ma femme qui ne m'a pas laissé la toucher depuis que ...

\- Alors c'est de ma faute? Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire quand tu as pris la liberté de ne pas sauver ma fille. Et juste après cela la chose la plus logique à tes yeux était de coucher ensemble!

Natsuki attrapa sa veste et sortit à l'extérieur. Après quelques secondes, Shizuru distingua le bruit caractéristique de sa moto. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et pleura face à sa réaction. Quelque soit les multiples essais de Natsuki, elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa colère était toujours là. Et même si au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait avancer, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier un détail. La mort de son bébé.

* * *

Nao attrapa au vol une veste lancée en sa direction. Elle vit Natsuki s'affaler dans son canapé ne signalant qu'une seule chose.

\- ça ne s'est pas bien passé?

\- C'était une connerie de vouloir lui parler!

Nao referma la porte et déposa sur une chaise à proximité la veste de son amie. Natsuki était à bout, Nao pouvait facilement le voir. Elle s'installa à côté de son amie puis essaya d'amorcer la discussion.

\- Tu as donc essayé de lui parler?

Natsuki s'emmura pendant plusieurs minutes dans le silence puis finit par expliquer à son amie. Elle finit son discours tout en assurant à Nao.

\- Je ne parlais même pas de sexe en plus. Je voulais juste sentir sa présence à mes côtés.

\- Hum ... Donc ça la fait réagir?

\- Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai raconté? C'est même plus réagir à ce stade là c'est ...

\- ça l'aidera crois-moi et même si tu lui as servi de punching-ball, il y a un détail que tu oublies.

\- Et lequel?

\- Tu es celle qui est partie. D'habitude c'est elle qui va dans sa chambre, dans la salle de bains ou même ici. Les choses évoluent et s'atténueront.

\- Je ne sais pas ...

\- La prochaine phase du deuil est l'acceptation pour Shizuru. Il y aura forcément un élément déclencheur à un moment ou un autre. Mais je suis contente de toi. Fais-moi confiance.

* * *

Shizuru n'avait pas dormi. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle soit opérationnelle pour sa nouvelle journée. Elle descendit les marches d'escalier et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Le canapé était vide. Natsuki n'était donc pas rentrée. Elle frotta nerveusement son alliance tout en regardant à l'extérieur. Pas de moto non plus. Ce qui l'amena à se poser une question. Où était Natsuki? Ou plutôt où avait-elle bien pu dormir? Shizuru s'interrogea alors sur un point qui la rongeait depuis plusieurs années. Bien avant leur dispute. Bien avant d'emménager ensemble. Dès leur adolescence. La fidélité de Natsuki. Natsuki qui avait, à plusieurs reprises, fréquenté des camarades de classes ou du lycée, juste pour le sexe. Natsuki, qui avait assuré à Shizuru que tout ceci s'était terminé le jour même où elles avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais Shizuru avait toujours ce doute. Natsuki avait des besoins. Besoins énoncés hier et qui n'avaient pas été satisfaits depuis des années. Mais était-ce réellement le cas? Et qu'en bien même, pouvait-elle en vouloir à Natsuki? Shizuru se massa le front sentant la migraine à venir. Elle fut sortie de sa transe lorsqu'elle fixa son horloge. Il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle saisit son téléphone mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle finit de composer le numéro de Natsuki.

* * *

\- Natsuki !

Natsuki sursauta face à la plainte venant de derrière elle. Elle fixa un instant Nao déjà habillée puis se rappelant du pourquoi de sa présence se leva rapidement.

\- Merde! Faut que je rentre avant que ...

\- Il est passé 7h30, elle est déjà partie et puis on doit aller bosser aussi alors dépêches-toi.

Natsuki se frotta rapidement l'arrière de la tête puis composa le numéro de chez elle. Faisant face à sa voix enregistrée, elle jura sous le regard surpris de Nao. Elle composa rapidement le numéro de Shizuru mais sentit une main prendre son téléphone.

\- Laisses-là.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas! Elle va encore plus péter un câble quand je vais rentrer !

\- ça vous donnera une autre raison de parler.

Natsuki fixa Nao face à cette réponse. Celle-ci lui rendit son téléphone tout en se dirigea vers le couloir.

\- Après fais comme tu le sens. Mais personnellement, je n'appellerais pas. Au final, elle appellera soit sur ton tel, soit sur le mien. Alors n'oublies pas de fermer et de me rendre mes clés au boulot.

Natsuki entendit le son de la fermeture de porte puis fixa son téléphone. Après plusieurs minutes à peser le pour et le contre, elle le reposa sur la commode et alla se doucher.

* * *

\- Kruger-sama?

Shizuru reposa son téléphone puis se concentra sur l'une de ses élèves.

\- Qui y'a t-il?

Voyant l'interrogation sur le visage de son élève, Shizuru fixa machinalement l'heure.

\- Oh eh bien il semblerait que le cours soit terminé. Vous pouvez disposer.

Shizuru souffla légèrement tout en regardant ses élèves sortir puis les imita. Allant jusqu'au réfectoire, elle chercha du regard l'une de ses collègues. Mai Tokiha, professeur des arts domestiques.

\- Mai puis-je m'asseoir?

\- Bien entendu. Comment s'est passé ta matinée?

\- Bien ... J'aimerais savoir si tu as eu des nouvelles de Nao aujourd'hui?

Mai secoua la tête.

\- Il y a un problème?

\- Natsuki et moi ... Nous nous sommes disputées hier.

\- Oui enfin ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Elle est partie et elle n'est pas rentrée.

Mai fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se murmura plus pour elle même.

\- ça c'est nouveau en revanche. Quel était l'objet de votre dispute cette fois-ci?

Shizuru chassa l'air avec sa main droite.

\- Tu fais sonner cela comme si ...

\- Vous disputiez tous les jours? Mais c'est le cas. Quand tu lui parles évidemment.

\- Alors c'est de ma faute?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça mais ... Sincèrement Shizuru ... Vous êtes toutes les deux mes amies mais que ce soit Nao, Miyu, Nina ou même Tate ... Nous voyons bien que c'est terminé pour toi depuis bien longtemps alors pourquoi tu ne divorces pas?

Shizuru croisa ses mains un bref instant puis remit ses mains sur ses jambes.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Je ne veux pas.

\- Pourquoi?

Voyant l'absence de réponse chez Shizuru, Mai tenta doucement.

\- Est-ce-que tu l'aimes encore Shizuru? T'es-tu au moins posée une seule fois la question depuis ...

Shizuru se perdit un instant dans ses pensées puis sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit un téléphone vibrer. Elle essaya de masquer sa déception lorsqu'elle vit Mai saisir son portable.

\- C'est Tate, je dois répondre. Nous reparlerons après les cours si tu veux.

\- Je dois partir plus tôt aujourd'hui.

\- Shizuru?

Mai chercha un instant ses mots puis secoua la tête tout en décrochant son téléphone.

\- J'espère que tu comprends le pourquoi de mes questions. Tu es mon amie et ... Tu as le droit de faire des choix même s'ils sont en désaccord avec tes principes.

* * *

Nao leva les yeux au ciel face à la scène devant elle.

\- Quand je disais de ne pas l'appeler ce n'était pas pour te voir dans cet état alors appelles-là si tu es si mal que ça!

Natsuki haussa simplement les épaules tout en se remettant correctement sur son siège.

\- C'est pas ça c'est juste que ... J'aurais pensé qu'elle m'aurait appelé. Mais à croire qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué que je n'étais pas rentrée...

\- Natsuki ...

\- C'est rien ... Il est bientôt l'heure alors si on me cherche dis que je rattraperais demain.

Nao fixa la retraite de Natsuki puis saisit son téléphone. Après plusieurs secondes à le fixer, elle le remit dans sa poche.

\- Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi.

* * *

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Mais ... Et mon téléphone ?

\- Tu le récupéreras demain chez le directeur.

Shizuru fixa son élève qui grommela jusqu'à la sortie et claqua la porte. Elle l'avait surpris en train de pianoter dessus en plein milieu de son cours. En tant normal, elle laissa faire mais ce n'était pas un jour normal. Peut-être que sa réaction était démesurée mais elle avait simplement appliqué la plus haute sanction. La confiscation de l'objet et un rendez-vous chez le directeur. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son responsable. Elle cogna et fut surprise de voir une bonne sœur en pleine discussion avec son chef.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je pensais que vous m'avez invité à entrer.

Le directeur sourit légèrement puis présenta la nonne.

\- Voici la sœur Arika de l'orphelinat de Fuuka. Et voici l'une de mes enseignante Kruger Shizuru. Une réunion sera faite dans le courant de la semaine pour annoncer à nos élèves que certains pensionnaires de cet orphelinat rejoindront les dortoirs de l'Académie durant une année.

Shizuru mit machinalement le portable de son élève dans son sac à main.

\- Oh ... Y'a-t-il une raison?

La nonne répondit plus doucement.

\- Nous avons obtenu des fonds pour reconstruire l'orphelinat mais ... Comme vous le savez, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les enfants loger dans de telle condition. Nous avons vingt-sept adolescents à placer et comme quinze d'entre-eux étudient ici, monsieur le directeur a accepté d'en héberger douze.

\- Il ne reste plus que six chambres de libre.

\- Qu'en est-il des trois autres?

La nonne chercha un instant puis secoua la tête.

\- Ses adolescents ont pour la plupart 10 à 17 ans alors c'est un peu difficile de leur trouver une famille d'accueil. Nous espérons trouver des personnes assez bonnes pour les héberger chez eux. Monsieur le directeur a d'ailleurs une famille pouvant accueillir un frère et sa jeune sœur. Quand à notre dernière pensionnaire ... Nous cherchons toujours.

Shizuru se sentit concernée malgré elle.

\- Quel âge a-t-elle?

\- Elle aura quinze ans le 30 mars de cette année.

Shizuru gela sur place face à cela. Voyant le changement de posture de son enseignante, le directeur posa une main sur son dos.

\- Vous savez ... Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Je peux vous assurer que des parents ou même des enseignants se portant garant pour cet enfant alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Shizuru. Quelle était la raison de votre venue?

Shizuru se reconnecta à la réalité puis feigna un sourire.

\- Nous pouvons en reparler plus tard Monsieur, je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée à vous ma sœur.

* * *

Natsuki prit plus longtemps que d'habitude sur la route et surtout pour rentrer chez elle. Traînant volontairement jusqu'à ne plus permettre de reculer l'inévitable. Shizuru rentrait toujours plus tôt qu'elle le mardi. Elle fixa la porte d'entrée puis finit par l'ouvrir à l'aide de ses clés. Elle posa rapidement ses affaires sur la table à proximité puis chercha du regard Shizuru. Elle la trouva sur son ordinateur sur la table de la salle à manger.

\- Heu Shizuru ?

Shizuru leva rapidement les yeux pour signaler qu'elle avait entendu puis reprit son travail. Natsuki chercha un instant ses mots puis se rapprocha de la table.

\- Je ... A propos d'hier, je sais que tu es en colère et ... J'étais chez Nao et je ... Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Je suis désolée.

Shizuru s'arrêta dans ses frappes puis secoua la tête.

\- N'en parlons plus.

Natsuki sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Elle murmura doucement.

\- Tu t'en fous? Je pensais que tu m'aurais incendié comme la fois où j'avais oublié que j'étais invitée à une soirée mais ... J'aurais pu très bien ...

\- Coucher avec une autre femme?

\- C'est ce que tu veux? Pour que tu ais une raison de divorcer?

Shizuru claqua violemment l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Si tu veux à ce point te faire une femme, tu aurais dû me laisser me tailler les veines et rejoindre ma fille. Alors n'essaies même pas de mettre cela sur ma responsabilité si c'est ton souhait le plus cher!

Natsuki se releva et serra le poing.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux de moi bon sang!

\- Et toi?

\- Je veux retrouver la femme que j'ai épousé!

Shizuru se calma légèrement puis rouvrit son ordinateur.

\- Elle n'existe plus depuis bien longtemps et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi.

Natsuki tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Shizuru essaya de masquer sa colère mais en vain.

\- Le quartier des putes doit être calme à cette heure-ci tu devrais prendre la voiture.

Natsuki s'arrêta dans son mouvement puis changea de direction vers l'étage. Shizuru ferma un instant les yeux puis entendant la porte de la salle de bains claquer soupira doucement.

\- Il faut que ça s'arrête.

Elle saisit son bloc-note et fixa un numéro inscrit dessus ainsi qu'une adresse. Tout en se relevant, elle fixa la précédente direction prise par Natsuki.

\- Est-ce-vraiment possible dans ses conditions ...

* * *

Une semaine. Depuis une semaine, le couple s'était de nouveau emmuré dans le silence. Natsuki se réveilla ce jour-là avec cette dure réalité. Elle s'étira de tout son long et fixa l'heure. Elle se tata à aller travailler. Mais se rappela rapidement de la demande ou plutôt de l'ordre de son chef. De prendre du repos et de se reposer. Natsuki fixa machinalement son petit jardin.

\- Peut-être un coup de tondeuse ou ... Hum voir si la gouttière est propre.

Une frappe l'arrêta dans sa réflexion. Elle passa rapidement un jogging et ouvrit à l'inconnue. Une surprise l'attendit à l'extérieur.

\- Miss Maria ... Enfin ma Mère?

La religieuse sourit légèrement tout en entrant dans la demeure. Elle posa un dossier dans les mains de Natsuki.

\- Je voulais personnellement te remercier mon enfant.

Face à l'incompréhension sur le visage de Natsuki, Miss Maria fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Ta femme ne t'a pas mise au courant?

\- Au courant de quoi?

Miss Maria allait répondre mais s'arrêta tout en posant une main sur celle de Natsuki.

\- Tu as toujours été une de mes pensionnaires de cœur Natsuki. Peut-être devrais-tu regarder ceci plus en détail et ... J'ai espoir que tu accèdes à cette requête en appuyant le geste de ta femme. Mais dans le cas contraire ... Nous trouverons une solution. Sois reconnaissante au Seigneur et aides ton prochain Natsuki.

Natsuki ouvrit le dossier et laissa marquer sa surprise. Voyant le regard de Maria, elle sourit légèrement.

\- Nous ne comptons pas revenir sur les dires de ma femme. Nous serons là.

* * *

Shizuru fut surprise de trouver Natsuki adossée à la cuisine lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte d'entrée. Elle vit au regard de Natsuki que quelque chose la perturbait. Natsuki montra du doigt plusieurs feuilles sur la table tout en prenant la parole.

\- Tu comptais me le dire?

Shizuru ramassa une feuille et la parcourra rapidement.

\- Tu es au courant où est le problème?

Un bruit sourd la fit légèrement sursauter. Natsuki s'énerva tout en reprenant.

\- J'ai quand-même le droit de savoir que nous allons accueillir une orpheline chez nous pendant au moins un an non! Tu crois sincèrement que c'est une bonne chose de ramener un enfant ici, dans notre foyer? Tu es inconsciente Shizuru.

Shizuru s'attarda sur la dernière phrase. Elle murmura tout en reclassant les feuilles du dossier.

\- Alors même cela tu ne me laisseras pas le choix.

Natsuki se calma d'un coup tout en posant sa voix.

\- Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu l'as choisi ... Ce n'est pas notre fille Shizuru.

Shizuru resserra son emprise sur le dossier.

\- Je le sais parfaitement. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne l'ai pas choisi. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir de place à l'Académie ou une famille d'accueil.

Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru puis au vue de la tristesse de sa femme souffla légèrement.

\- Je vais avoir quelques jours de congés supplémentaires alors autant les utiliser pour pouvoir la recevoir correctement.

Natsuki passa devant Shizuru puis saisit doucement son bras. Elle caressa doucement le visage de celle-ci qui se décala face au geste.

\- Es-tu sûre de pouvoir mener cela jusqu'au bout Shizuru?

Face à l'absence de réponse, Natsuki se retira vers l'étage. Seule, Shizuru essaya de restreindre sa douleur mais laissa quelques larmes couler.

* * *

"Mitsuki rentrera avec moi alors sois présentable". Natsuki secoua la tête face à la note laissée sur la table. Elle fixa rapidement sa maison puis s'attarda sur l'heure. Dans quelques minutes, la voiture de Shizuru allait faire son entrée dans leur allée. Elle passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux. Tout en tournant en rond, le moment arriva enfin. Elle s'assied sur un tabouret à proximité et attendit l'ouverture de la porte. Elle entendit Shizuru discuter derrière la porte lui arrachant un sourire. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Natsuki s'attarda sur la jeune femme derrière Shizuru. Natsuki se perdit un instant dans ses pensées et sentit un léger froid l'englober.

\- Natsuki?

Shizuru se demandait pourquoi Natsuki était devenue pâle d'un seul coup. Elle s'attarda alors sur l'enfant derrière elle. Elle possédait des cheveux auburn et des yeux verts, de poids et de taille moyenne. Ne comprenant pas le trouble de Natsuki, elle la sortit dans ses pensées. Celle-ci secoua légèrement la tête tout en masquant un léger malaise.

\- Ah tu dois Mitsuki?

\- Oui Madame.

\- Ah non ça ne va pas ça.

Shizuru allait réprimander Natsuki mais celle-ci s'avança vers Mitsuki tout reprenant la parole d'un ton léger.

\- Ici il n'y a pas de madame ou de -sama ou autre tu comprends? Il n'y a que Shizuru et moi. Donc est-ce-que tu voudrais que je te montres ta chambre?

Mitsuki hocha simplement la tête. Shizuru sentit une légère prise sur sa main lui demandant de lâcher la valise y résidant.

\- Je vais la porter.

Natsuki sourit légèrement face à l'émerveillement sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle déposa la valise sur le lit tout en énonçant à l'égard de l'enfant.

\- S'il te manque quelque chose n'hésite pas à nous le dire. J'ai essayé de mettre tout ce dont une ado pourrait avoir besoin. Je te laisse défaire tes bagages et nous rejoindre après.

* * *

Natsuki redescendit les escaliers tout en se perdant dans ses pensées. La jeune fille lui avait rappelé un détail. Un détail qu'elle avait tenté d'emmurer dans des souvenirs. Pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Tout en se posant sur une chaise à proximité, elle soupira doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora malgré elle une situation datant de plusieurs années. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa alors ses mains. Voyant qu'elle tremblait, elle avala la boule dans sa gorge et se releva.

\- J'ai oublié de ranger mes outils.

* * *

Shizuru fixa la retraite précipitée de Natsuki vers l'extérieur. Elle avait vu toute la scène et se demandait intérieurement ce qui perturbait Natsuki. Elle avait remarqué un sentiment de détresse en plus qu'une douleur non masquée. Chose très rare chez elle. Elle fut sortit de ses questionnements internes lorsqu'elle entendit des pas descendre les escaliers.

\- Comment trouves-tu ta chambre?

\- Je ... Bien. Merci.

Shizuru sourit doucement à l'enfant et caressa machinalement son visage.

\- Je vais faire à manger. Tu veux m'aider?

* * *

Natsuki n'avait pas entendu parlé Shizuru de cette manière depuis bien des années. Sa femme semblait prendre plaisir en la compagnie de Mitsuki. Tout en observant la scène, elle ne pouvait que sourire à son tour.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Reposes-toi bien Mitsuki.

Natsuki fixa la retraite de l'adolescente et se décida à tenter une approche.

\- C'est une jeune fille intéressante.

Shizuru poursuivit son ouvrage tout en fredonnant une réponse. Natsuki se rappela alors la conversation ou plutôt la dispute de la veille.

\- A propos d'hier ...

\- Je suis fatiguée Natsuki.

Natsuki chercha un instant ses mots puis murmura difficilement.

\- Moi aussi.

Shizuru s'arrêta dans son geste lorsque Natsuki poursuivit.

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus depuis des années et ... Je connais tes convictions alors ... Nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme ça et je ne veux plus te voir souffrir à cause de moi alors ... Une fois que Mitsuki aura rejoint l'orphelinat, je te laisserais la maison et chercherais un travail dans une autre ville. Et tu pourras peut être vivre mieux. Et trouver une personne pour toi. Ce Reito par exemple, tu peux le fréquenter si tu veux. Je te promets que je te laisserais définitivement tranquille. Durant cette année, je ferais en sorte que tu n'es pas à me supporter plus que le minimum nécessaire. Je ... Je vais me reposer maintenant.

Shizuru attendit quelques instants et essaya de retenir la boule dans sa gorge. Devait-elle se sentir mieux? Mal? La vérité c'est qu'elle était vide de toutes émotions.

* * *

Shizuru laissa sa main tenant une éponge sur le rebord du tableau. Elle avait eu la surprise de ne pas trouver Natsuki dans le canapé à son réveil. Ce qui avait évité de devoir expliquer à Mitsuki la situation bien que celle-ci semblait avoir déjà compris. Une légère frappe la sortit de ses pensées. Reito se tenait devant la porte et s'avança tout en pointant le tableau.

\- Je pense qu'il est propre. Bien mieux que lors de sa première utilisation.

Shizuru fixa l'homme puis se décida à ranger ses affaires. Reito posa une main légère sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

\- Qui y-a-t-il Shizuru?

\- Natsuki nous donne sa bénédiction.

Reito fixa un instant la tristesse sur le visage de Shizuru puis caressa son visage.

\- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? Je vaux tellement plus qu'elle ou ce qu'elle peut t'offrir.

Shizuru s'attarda alors sur la deuxième partie de la phrase.

\- En quoi?

\- Je te demande pardon?

Shizuru releva alors son visage et chassa légèrement la main de son homologue.

\- En quoi est-ce-que tu vaux mieux qu'elle? Et que pourrais-tu m'offrir de plus qu'elle?

Reito fut pris de court face aux questions. Il tenta d'embrasser Shizuru sur les lèvres amenant un mouvement de recul de la part de celle-ci. Essayant de masquer sa frustration, Reito reprit plus difficilement.

\- Un enfant.

Reito regretta ses propos lorsqu'il vit Shizuru se figer sur le coup. Elle ramassa son sac et passa devant lui. Il la rattrapa par le poignet mais entendit une légère supplice.

\- Lâches-moi s'il te plaît.

Reito réalisa la demande et resta un instant à regarder le tableau noir. Il réalisa alors qu'il venait de tout foutre en l'air.

* * *

Mitsuki appréciait le couple. Bien que Natsuki ne parlait pas beaucoup et était souvent absente, elle se sentait proche d'elle. Quand à Shizuru, le terme surprotecteur semblait lui être approprié. La femme lui donnait beaucoup d'intentions et parlait énormément avec elle. Sans comptait qu'il lui arrivait de venir vérifier si tout allait bien entre deux cours et de l'attendre pour qu'elle ne rentre pas seule chez le couple. Pourtant Mitsuki avait vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce, même si elle n'était là que depuis une semaine. Elle fixa alors le regard gêné de Natsuki qui désigna le canapé.

\- Heu ... C'est vrai que je suis toujours debout avant toi alors c'est la première fois que tu me vois ...

Mitsuki essaya de comprendre où cette justification bancale allait mener. Natsuki souffla puis s'assied à proximité de l'adolescente.

\- Écoute ... Shizuru et moi avons des problèmes ... Bien avant ton arrivée d'ailleurs alors je dors sur le canapé et elle dans la chambre. Je pense que ça ne sert pas à quelque chose que je te mente ou que j'essaie d'enjoliver les choses. Simplement si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler ou de demander à Shizuru le pourquoi du comment ça m'arrangerait. Ok?

\- Et je peux te demander à toi?

Natsuki sourit légèrement face à la curiosité de l'enfant. Elle frotta frénétiquement le haut de son crâne tout en se relevant.

\- Peut-être une autre fois. Je dois aller travailler.

* * *

Shizuru fixa le canapé vide tout en buvant son thé. Elle n'avait pas de cours aujourd'hui et devait se restreindre à rester chez elle. Elle fut sortie du silence lorsqu'une sonnerie se fit entendre. Elle chercha après l'origine du bruit et fit face au portable de Natsuki. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle saisit ses clés, portable en main.

* * *

\- Shizuru?

Nao fixa avec incertitude la personne devant elle. Shizuru sortit le portable de son sac et reprit son discours.

\- Où est Natsuki pour que je lui rende son téléphone?

\- Tu n'as qu'à le laisser ici je lui rendrais.

Shizuru fut surprise par la réponse.

\- Nao qu'est-ce-qui se passe?

\- Rien c'est juste que ...

\- Juste quoi?

Nao s'étira dans son siège puis face au regard lui faisant face préféra donner le renseignement.

\- Au fond du couloir à gauche. Oh et Natsuki n'est pas seule alors évitez de faire une scène ici.

* * *

Shizuru ne savait pas si elle devait simplement refermer la porte ou exploser de colère, elle opta pour un mixte des deux. Devant elle, Natsuki était avec une femme. Jeune et belle. Là n'était pas le problème. Enfin si mais pas totalement, ce qui la gênait le plus était la proximité des deux protagonistes en plus du sourire séducteur sur le visage de Natsuki. Celle-ci se releva tout en désignant la femme.

\- Voici Yuu et Yuu voici ...

\- Puis-je te parler ... en privée?

Voyant le regard dur sur le visage de Shizuru, Yuu posa une main légère sur l'épaule de Natsuki.

\- Je vais aller nous chercher un café. Bien noir comme toujours ?

Shizuru fixa du regard la retraite de la femme puis referma la porte derrière elle. Natsuki s'adossa à son bureau tout en attendant le pourquoi du comment. Shizuru chercha un instant ses mots puis secoua la tête tout en cherchant dans son sac la raison de sa venue.

\- J'ai vu que tu l'avais oublié alors ... Enfin si j'avais su ... ça me permets au moins de comprendre pas mal de choses.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils mais Shizuru la devança.

\- Tu aurais pu être honnête et me dire que tu avais trouvé une autre femme ... Enfin femme est un grand mot. Elle a quoi 20 ans?

Natsuki soupira tout en regardant Shizuru.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ... M'accuser de ... De quoi au fait?

\- Alors le fait que tu ais une vue parfaite sur son décolleté et que tu te trouve à cinq centimètres de son visage c'est juste une coïncidence?

\- Tu as raison. Je la baise.

Shizuru essaya de restreindre son étonnement face à la réponse de Natsuki qui reprit tout en haussant le ton.

\- Tu vois mon boss l'a engagé jusque pour que je la baise. Pas parce que John m'a laissé je ne sais combien de dossiers. Non ça serait tellement illogique. Non tu as raison, Yuu vient tous les jours depuis deux mois juste pour écarter les jambes et me satisfaire pendant mes heures de travail faute de pouvoir obtenir satisfaction avec toi. Tu nous as interrompu d'ailleurs nous allions commenc...

\- Arrêtes ...

\- Que j'arrête! Mais bon sang! Qu'est-ce-que tu attends de moi à la fin!

Shizuru recula légèrement face à la colère de Natsuki.

\- Tu viens jusqu'ici pour me faire des reproches sur des choses qui ne se passent uniquement que dans ton imagination. Et c'est sensée être quoi? De la jalousie? Tu n'en as plus rien à foutre de ma gueule depuis plus de quinze ans !

Une légère frappe stoppa Natsuki dans sa colère. Nao se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma rapidement la porte.

\- On vous entend à l'autre bout de l'agence!

Natsuki chassa rapidement l'air avec sa main.

\- Je suis désolée. Shizuru va s'en aller.

\- Oui je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Shizuru fixa Nao qui ouvrit la porte. Tout en la raccompagnant, elle sentit une légère prise sur son poignet. Nao murmura à son égard.

\- Tu es tellement aveugle que ça en devient ridicule. Si tu veux vraiment te défouler sur elle fais-le mais chez vous.

* * *

Mitsuki fixa Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait hors d'atteinte. Elle s'intéressa alors à Shizuru qui ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état. Elle décida de crever l'abcès.

\- Je ...

\- Hum?

\- C'est le week-end demain et je ... Enfin j'aimerais faire quelque chose avec vous deux.

Shizuru sourit légèrement tout en se relevant.

\- Tu as une idée?

Mitsuki secoua légèrement la tête tout en fixant Natsuki qui n'avait pas bronché. Voyant l'interaction silencieuse, Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki puis secoua brièvement la tête.

\- Il y a le centre commercial, le zoo ou le parc. Le refuge pour animaux doit également être rouvert. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir sur internet ?

Comprenant la demande indirecte, Mitsuki s'éclipsa jusqu'au salon. Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki puis murmura difficilement.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

Natsuki souffla puis se releva saisissant les assiettes au passage. Tout en se dirigeant vers le bac à vaisselle, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Essayant de se concentrer sur son ouvrage, elle sentit une légère touche sur son épaule.

\- Natsuki je ... Je ne veux plus ressentir ça.

Natsuki secoua la tête et décida de rompre le silence.

\- Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça.

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant dans sa tâche puis reprit tout en soupirant.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Cette colère contre toi.

Shizuru vit une lueur dans le regard de Natsuki qui s'arrêta tout en attrapant une serviette à proximité.

\- Alors ne le sois pas.

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

Shizuru fixa l'extérieur tout en reprenant tristement.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ...

\- Nous savons toutes les deux pourquoi. Je suis aussi en colère tu sais ...

Shizuru se retourna et vit Natsuki se cramponner au rebord de l'évier. Celle-ci essaya de parler d'une voix claire mais trembla légèrement.

\- Quand je vois tous ses enfants qui se font battre ou abandonnés par leur parents, ça me rend malade Shizuru. Pourquoi accorde-t-on le droit à des salopards d'avoir des enfants alors que nous ... Je suis tellement en colère ... Surtout qu'en je repense à lui je ... C'est tellement injuste.

Natsuki ravala son amertume tout en se remettant droite. Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki puis pointa le salon du doigt.

\- Nous pouvons toujours être là pour elle même si ce n'est que pour quelques mois.

Natsuki hocha la tête puis se dirigea elle-même vers le salon. Un léger murmure l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Natsuki, je ...

\- Je sais ... Je vais aller voir si Mitsuki à trouver où nous allons aller demain.

Seule, Shizuru passa une main sur son visage. Elle se murmura plus pour elle-même.

\- Ne m'abandonnes pas s'il te plaît ...

* * *

\- Je savais qu'il allait faire chaud mais là ...

Shizuru vit Natsuki une nouvelle fois passer l'arrière de sa main contre son front. Elle fixa machinalement Mitsuki à quelques mètres d'eux en admiration devant un tigre blanc.

\- Elle semble apprécier.

\- Ouai ...

Natsuki fixa à son tours l'adolescente et sourit légèrement tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas chaud?

\- J'aime bien ce temps là ... Pas toi?

Avant que Natsuki ne puisse formuler une réponse, Shizuru rigola légèrement.

\- Natsuki a peut-être un prénom relatif à l'été elle n'est qu'attirée par le froid.

Natsuki secoua la tête face à la remarque de Shizuru et pointa du doigt une brasserie.

\- Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose de frais?

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse à toutes les deux.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils face au murmure. Shizuru quémanda une explication supplémentaire difficilement obtenue par Mitsuki.

\- Les autres de l'orphelinat n'ont pas autant. J'ai déjà de la chance ...

\- Nous le faisons parce que nous le voulons et à l'heure actuelle ce que je souhaite le plus c'est me mettre à l'abri de ce soleil avant de cramer définitivement sur place alors si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais-le pour mon bien.

Mitsuki rigola légèrement face à la réplique de Natsuki qui se dirigea vers la brasserie.

\- Tu apprécies ta journée jeune fille?

\- Oui Madame.

La serveuse sourit légèrement tout en caressant le haut de la tête de Mitsuki. Elle s'adressa alors au deux adultes de la table.

\- Vous avez bien élevé votre fille. Je reviendrais un peu plus tard pour voir s'il ne vous manque rien.

Natsuki s'affala dans la banquette puis prit une légère gorgée de sa boisson.

\- C'est frais ça fais du bien. Comment est le tien?

Mitsuki bu une petit gorgée et sourit légèrement.

\- Bon apparemment.

Natsuki fixa machinalement l'extérieur tout en reprenant doucement.

\- Et toi Shizuru?

Shizuru marqua un temps d'arrêt face à la mine solitaire de Natsuki puis décida tout en fixant elle-même l'extérieur.

\- Le thé glacé est le meilleur rafraîchissement pour une journée aussi chaude.

Natsuki laissa apparaître un léger sourire.

\- Oui ... J'oubliais que tu avais commandé un thé. Vois-tu Mitsuki le thé est le grand amour de Shizuru. Qu'il soit chaud ou froid ...

\- Natsuki n'est pas très gentille de dire cela de cette manière.

Natsuki allait répondre mais s'arrêta en se replongeant dans sa mémoire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fait ça? Elle fixa machinalement Shizuru qui semblait penser à la même chose. Natuki caressa machinalement son alliance mais se fit arrêter dans ses réflexions par Mitsuki.

\- Vous êtes mariées depuis longtemps?

\- Oui depuis ... plusieurs années en effet. Pourquoi?

Mitsuki but une gorgée puis reprit tout en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Mes parents ... Je me souviens pas beaucoup d'eux mais ils étaient un peu ... Comme vous. Alors c'était juste une question comme ça.

Un léger silence engloba la pièce. Mitsuki sentit une légère pression sur son épaule.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient fiers de toi.

Mitsuki hocha machinalement la tête puis fixa un instant Natsuki.

\- Et pour vos parents?

Shizuru sentit Natsuki se figer légèrement et décida de venir en aide à celle-ci.

\- Mes parents sont à Kyoto et nous irons bientôt leur rendre visite si tu le souhaites.

\- Je vais aller aux toilettes je reviens.

Voyant la désertion de Natsuki, Mitsuki se maudit intérieurement.

\- Je suis désolée je voulais juste apprendre à vous connaître mieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Natsuki est ... Comme toi.

\- Orpheline?

\- Redemandes-lui ce soir, elle t'en parlera par elle-même.

* * *

Natsuki sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru dans la cuisine.

\- Tu n'étais pas montée?

Shizuru pointa du doigt sa tasse et murmura doucement.

\- J'avais besoin d'un thé.

Natsuki s'installa sans réfléchir sur le tabouret à proximité.

\- C'était une bonne journée.

\- Est-ce-que tu as parlé à Mitsuki?

\- Elle est partie se coucher.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir.

\- Pourquoi?

Shizuru lécha nerveusement ses lèvres mais sentit une main froide sur la sienne.

\- Hey ... Je vais y aller si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

* * *

Mitsuki plaça son livre de chevet à ses côtés lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu as apprécié ta journée?

\- Merci à vous deux. Natsuki je ...

Natsuki hocha légèrement la tête puis s'assied sur le rebord du lit.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de choses alors si tu as quelque chose à demander dis-le simplement.

Mitsuki fixa machinalement ses mains puis murmura dans un souffle.

\- Shizuru ... Enfin par à rapport à toute à l'heure j'ai cru comprendre que tu ... Tu n'as plus tes parents?

\- A c'est donc cela ...

Natsuki fixa machinalement l'extérieur tout en se relevant.

\- C'est compliqué. Je n'aime vraiment pas en parler ou m'en souvenir d'ailleurs.

\- Je suis désolée ... Je ne demanderais plus.

Voyant le regard coupable sur le visage de sa cadette, Natsuki caressa le rideau de la fenêtre, le regard toujours vers l'extérieur.

\- Que te souviens-tu de tes parents?

Mitsuki resserra son emprise sur ses draps.

\- Je me souviens de ce jour là ... Papa et Maman se disputaient sur la route à propos de ... De mon anniversaire et ... Papa n'a pas vu le virage. Quand je me suis réveillée ... Une femme était là et elle m'a dit que des gens prendraient soin de moi à partir de maintenant.

Mitsuki sentit une caresse sur sa joue. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait. Natsuki soupira légèrement.

\- Tes parents t'aimaient tu sais?

\- Oui. J'ai gardé tous les souvenirs que je me souvienne et je sais qu'ils m'aimaient.

\- Ma mère était une femme aimante.

Mitsuki vit une voile de tristesse dans les yeux de Natsuki. Celle-ci reprit tout en regardant dans le vide.

\- Mon père ... Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien alors lorsque ma mère en a eu assez de recevoir des coups, elle est partie en me promettant de revenir. Pour moi.

Voyant le silence, Mitsuki posa une main sur celle de Natsuki.

\- Elle est revenue?

\- Non.

\- Elle est ...

\- Toujours en vie ... Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Et pour ton père?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un voisin a un jour appelé les services sociaux et j'ai atterrit dans l'orphelinat sous la bonne garde de Maria.

\- Ah ... La mère est ... Froide.

\- Tu sais malgré qu'elle soit dure, je l'aime comme une mère. Elle n'était qu'une sœur à l'époque.

\- Je suis désolée.

Natsuki sourit difficilement.

\- J'étais en colère ... Tellement en colère mais cette situation m'a apporté le plus beau dans ma vie.

Mitsuki chercha un instant mais se fit interrompre par Natsuki qui porta un regard plus doux.

\- Shizuru a été ma lumière dans toute cette obscurité et je lui dois énormément.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées?

\- Eh bien je crois que ça fera office d'une autre histoire. Shizuru pourra d'ailleurs en être la narratrice.

Comprenant la demande silencieuse, Mitsuki saisit son livre. Elle fixa la retraite de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki?

\- Hum?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais de l'orphelinat?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je me sers de ça pour me rapprocher de toi. Comme tu as pu le comprendre nous avons toutes les deux des passés bien distincts. Bonne nuit Mitsuki.

\- Bonne nuit Natsuki.

Natsuki descendit les escaliers et fut surprise de voir Shizuru assise dans le salon. Celle-ci se releva lorsque Natsuki était à sa portée. Natsuki sentit une légère caresse sur son visage. D'abord surprise, elle sentit un léger recul de la part de Shizuru.

\- Je ...

Natsuki chercha un instant ses mots puis soupira légèrement.

\- Je vais bien ... Bonne nuit Shizuru.

* * *

Natsuki fixa machinalement son œuvre. Elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis des années. Elle s'était levée tôt et avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. Préparer était peut-être un grand mot mais elle était partie chercher des viennoiseries et fait du thé et du café. Elle fixa machinalement son propre café mais fut sortie de son silence par des pas feutrés sur le sol de la cuisine. Shizuru était déjà habillée comme à son habitude. Le week-end n'était pas différent de la semaine pour elles. Généralement, Shizuru sortait et ne rentrait que le soir. Mais avec la présence de Mitsuki, les choses avaient changé. Natsuki vit une légère surprise sur le visage de Shizuru mais préféra garder le silence. Entendant du bruit dans l'escalier, elle sourit légèrement face à la mine groggy de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour ...

Mitsuki saisit un croissant et se murmura plus pour elle - même.

\- C'est un petit déjeuner occidental ...

\- Tu n'aimes pas?

Mitsuki sentit une légère caresse sur son visage. Shizuru s'installa à côté d'elle tout en déposant sa tasse de thé et une autre tasse devant l'enfant. Face au regard de celle-ci Mitsuki secoua rapidement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que ... Je n'ai pas l'habitude et comme la semaine tu prépares une petit-déjeuner traditionnel j'ai juste été étonnée.

\- Natsuki a préparé cela pour nous.

Mitsuki fixa Natsuki semblant lointaine mais inclina légèrement la tête à son égard.

\- Merci.

\- Hum.

Shizuru fixa machinalement Natsuki qui se releva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Seule avec Mitsuki, elle murmura doucement.

\- Ne lui en veux pas ... Je pense qu'hier soir ... Elle n'aime pas savoir que sa mère est quelque part et n'a jamais essayé de la voir. Bien sûr, elle ne l'admettra jamais et ne fera jamais le premier pas pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû demander.

\- Si elle t'en a parlé c'est qu'elle le voulait bien. Tu es avec nous c'est normal que tu saches plus de choses sur nous.

\- Je suis triste pour elle.

Shizuru fut surprise par les propos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci reprit plus difficilement.

\- Natsuki est quelqu'un de gentille alors elle ne mérite pas de souffrir pour une chose qui n'est en rien de sa responsabilité.

Shizuru s'arrêta un instant sur les propos de Mitsuki et son esprit embraya sur un autre élément de leur vie. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées douloureuses et reprit dans une autre direction.

\- As-tu réfléchi à ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?

* * *

Natsuki fredonna une chanson tout en continuant son escalade. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle se retourna et laissa apparaître une esquisse de sourire. Tout en se positionnant sur un rocher à proximité, elle attendit patiemment jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer une silhouette.

\- Eh bien on traîne?

Mitsuki se contenta de s'écraser sur le rocher à ses côtés puis de pointer du doigt un morceau de route plus bas.

\- Shizuru ... est un peu ... plus bas.

\- C'est un peu plus en amont mais la pente est moins raide.

Une fois Shizuru à portée de vue, Natsuki se releva puis marcha avec un rythme moins soutenue. Elle s'arrêta à l'abord d'une barrière de sécurité puis posa ses avant-bras dessus. Sentant un mouvement à ses côtés, elle murmura tout en regardant l'horizon.

\- Regardes, on a une vue parfaite de la falaise et avec le soleil on voit l'horizon. C'est le seul endroit où tu peux voir cela d'une manière aussi ...

\- Magnifique.

Natsuki fredonna une réponse pour approuver la réponse de sa cadette. Shizuru se positionna sur un rocher un peu en retrait et fixa à son tours la vue. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne distingua qu'une partie de la discussion entre Natsuki et Mitsuki. Celle-ci reprit tout en s'affalant davantage sur la barrière.

\- Tu sais on venait souvent ici avant avec Shizuru. Quand on avait quelques années de plus que toi ... Quand j'avais un truc important à lui dire.

\- Comme quoi?

Natsuki se rapprocha de sa cadette et murmura doucement.

\- Lorsque j'ai bousillé la voiture neuve notamment ...

Mitsuki rigola légèrement face à la réponse. Natsuki reprit plus sérieusement.

\- Je lui ai demandé d'être ma copine ici puis ... ma fiancée et mon épouse. Je n'avais pas les moyens de faire une grande déclaration alors j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais ...

Mitsuki fixa par derrière Shizuru ne semblant pas prêter attention à la discussion.

\- Y'a pas besoin d'argent pour être heureux.

Natsuki rigola légèrement puis se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs.

\- ça fait tellement longtemps ...

\- Pourquoi ne plus être venues?

Mitsuki observa un changement de posture chez Natsuki qui se releva puis saisit difficilement la barre entre ses mains.

\- Parce que la dernière fois ... Peu importe. Tu devrais aller voir un peu Shizuru.

Comprenant la demande, Mitsuki alla à la rencontre de Shizuru qui se força légèrement à sourire. Natsuki fixa un instant l'horizon et resserra son emprise sur la rambarde.

\- Elle va bien?

Shizuru fixa la posture rigide de Natsuki et essaya de restreindre sa propre peine.

\- Natsuki a dû te dire que c'est endroit cher pour nous?

\- Oui c'est l'endroit où elle t'a fait ses demandes.

\- Et c'est l'endroit où je lui ai annoncé la plus belle chose pour moi ... Mais toute bonne chose n'est pas forcément synonyme de bonheur.

Mitsuki essaya de comprendre mais Shizuru caressa simplement son visage.

\- Tu comprendras en grandissant. Nous devrions nous remettre en route avant qu'il ne fasse frais.

* * *

Shizuru chercha du regard Natsuki qui faute de la trouver regarda par la fenêtre l'abri de jardin. Elle y distingua une lumière mais décida de poursuivre son ouvrage.

* * *

Natsuki caressa doucement une petite gourmette emprisonnant deux de ses doigts. Elle ne remarqua que la présence de Mitsuki que lorsque celle-ci referma la porte de l'abri.

\- Je suis désolée je ...

Natsuki secoua la tête pour simple réponse. Voyant le regard de l'adolescente, Natsuki regarda dans une autre direction.

\- C'est une gourmette.

Mitsuki s'assied sur une chaise et laissa Natsuki décider de la suite de la discussion. Natsuki tendit délicatement l'objet à Mitsuki qui retraça le nom sur celle-ci.

\- Shizuki ...

Natsuki tendit sa main pour récupérer l'objet en question puis avala difficilement.

\- C'est ... Notre fille.

\- Où est-elle?

Mitsuki regretta sa question lorsqu'elle vit la détresse dans les yeux de Natsuki. Celle-ci reprit tout en se concentrant sur un point fixe.

\- Shizuru est tombée enceinte lorsqu'elle avait vint et un an. Elle m'a traîné jusqu'à la falaise pour me le dire et j'ai failli tombé dans le vide tellement j'étais ... Mais ...

Mitsuki remarqua les yeux embrumés de Natsuki qui semblait faire abstraction de sa présence.

\- A huit mois et demi de grossesse, Shizuru a eu des douleurs et elle a été hospitalisée pour déclencher la grossesse. Rien de grave mais lorsque le médecin est revenu de la salle d'accouchement, j'ai su qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Je suis désolée.

Natsuki mordit sa lèvre inférieure tout en resserrant son emprise sur la gourmette. Laissant ses larmes couler librement, elle reprit la voix nouée.

\- Il m'a dit que je devais faire un choix. Shizuru avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ne pouvait pas répondre alors il m'a expliqué que mon bébé avait une anomalie génétique et que celle-ci était intraitable. Qu'il pouvait opérer mais que ma fille resterait dans les hôpitaux et ne vivrait pas au-delà de dix ans. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il ferait à ma place. Et il m'a dit qu'il laisserait l'enfant partir de manière naturelle.

Natsuki renifla tout en poursuivant.

\- Alors j'ai réfléchi et j'ai pensé à ma fille et à Shizuru. Shizuki serait restée toujours dans un lit d'hôpital reliée à des machines et ne voyant jamais la lumière du jour. Et Shizuru ... ça l'aurait détruite plus parce qu'elle aurait gardé l'espoir. Alors j'ai demandé à voir mon bébé.

Natsuki se concentra sur ses mains puis reprit plus difficilement.

\- Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras pendant plus de quatre heures. Même si Shizuru ne l'a pas vu, elle lui ressemblait ... Les même cheveux ... Je l'ai regardé et je suis restée là jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière me dise que le cœur ne battait plus. Mais je n'ai pas voulu la lâcher.

Natsuki passa une main sur son visage puis se concentra de nouveau sur Mitsuki.

\- Après cela Shizuru et moi avons ... Eh bien tu peux le voir par toi-même.

Mitsuki se releva de sa position puis posa une main sur celle de Natsuki.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Shizuru m'en veut parce que pour elle, j'ai tué son bébé. Et je ne peux pas lui donner tors.

\- Bien sur que si!

Natsuki fut surprise par l'intonation de Mitsuki qui renforça sa prise sur la main de Natsuki.

\- Je comprends la peine de Shizuru et la tienne mais tu n'as pas à te reprocher ce genre de chose.

\- Notre fille aurait ton âge aujourd'hui.

Mitsuki sentit une légère caresse sur son visage. Natsuki s'attarda dans son geste et murmura doucement.

\- Tu as la nuance de cheveux que Shizuru alors lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois ... Je me suis dis que Shizuki aurait été peut-être comme toi.

Voyant le regard gêné de Mitsuki, Natsuki se releva.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, j'arrive.

Mitsuki s'exécuta mais une fois à l'extérieur gela en voyant Shizuru dans l'embrasure.

\- Je ...

\- Rentres ...

Shizuru fixa à travers la fenêtre Natsuki qui, se croyant seule, s'effondra. Elle prit alors conscience d'une chose. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Natsuki pleurer devant elle la mort de leur fille, elle le faisait. Natsuki était restée forte toutes ses années non pas par indifférence mais par obligation. Pour être là pour elle, elle qui s'était emmurée, effondrée et même brisée. Shizuru vit Natsuki remettre la gourmette dans une petite boîte et se décida à rentrer.

* * *

Les mois suivants, les deux adultes semblaient moins tendus. Bien que la discussion était souvent sommaire, Mitsuki remarqua un effort des deux côtés. Voilà peut-être pourquoi elle se risqua à poser cette question.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne viens pas?

Shizuru fixa Natsuki en attente elle-aussi de sa réponse.

\- Tu sais ... Quand Shizuru va voir ses parents c'est une manière pour elle de ... Prendre du temps pour elle. Tu comprends?

\- Mais ... Tu vas rester ici toute seule?

Shizuru souffla légèrement tout en se relevant.

\- Natsuki est la bienvenue si elle le souhaite.

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant dans son geste.

\- Vraiment?

\- Mitsuki a raison. Il y a énormément de choses à faire à Kyoto alors il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

* * *

\- Madame ...

Natsuki se crispa légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une accolade. La mère de Shizuru l'embrassa tout en lui caressant le visage.

\- Eh bien c'est une bonne surprise que ma fille nous apporte. Ou plutôt deux ...Mon mari est dans le jardin ... Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le saluer?

Comprenant la demande, Natsuki hocha la tête tout en essayant de se souvenir de l'endroit. Tout en marchant vers l'entrée de la maison, Shizuru sentit le regard persévérant de sa mère.

\- Mitsuki pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec Natsuki?

Voyant l'adolescente s'éloigner, Shizuru attendit que sa mère prenne la parole.

\- Je dois dire que je suis étonnée de la revoir. Et cette jeune fille? L'orphelinat n'est toujours pas rouvert?

\- Il rouvre pour l'année prochaine. D'ici Mitsuki reste avec nous. Concernant Natsuki ... Mitsuki voulait qu'elle vienne.

\- Pas toi?

Shizuru chercha un instant ses mots mais entendit une voix plus dure derrière elle.

\- Eh bien ma fille tu lui as enfin pardonné? Elle fait visiter Mitsuki si c'est ta prochaine question.

Shizuru fixa son père puis soupira doucement.

\- Je ne sais ... Mitsuki nous fait du bien ... A toutes les deux.

\- Mais Mitsuki ne sera pas toujours là Shizuru. Que vas-tu faire après? Natsuki ... Même si je ne l'aimais pas au départ est une bonne personne. Elle est restée toutes ses années alors peut-être devrais-tu y réfléchir avant le départ de cet enfant.

\- Anata ça suffit. Laisses-là respirer tu veux?

Anata fixa son épouse puis se rapprocha de sa fille tout en lui caressant le visage.

\- Je m'inquiète pour ma fille. Tu le sais n'est-ce-pas?

\- Je vais bien. Vraiment.

\- Alors je me contenterais de cela pour l'instant.

* * *

Natsuki sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Anata se positionna à ses côtés tout en lui présentant un verre de scotch.

\- Une très bonne année mais je te laisse en juger.

Natsuki remercia son hôte tout en prenant une gorgée. Anata fixa dans la pénombre puis murmura.

\- Merci de prendre soin d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

\- Beaucoup d'hommes auraient choisi la facilité. Le divorce ou l'abandon même l'adultère mais toi ... Je dois dire que je suis plus qu'étonné.

Natsuki allait répondre mais sentit une prise sur son genou.

\- J'ai eu une fois une aventure extra-conjugale. Suzume et moi traversions une mauvaise passe et j'ai été lâche. Bien sûr ma femme est au courant et c'est Shizuru qui l'a découvert en premier. Alors au vue de la situation, Shizuru comprendra facilement un adultère.

Comprenant la demande indirecte, Natsuki secoua la tête.

\- Je ne l'ai pas trompé une seule fois depuis le temps que nous sommes ensemble Monsieur. Je le jurerais bien mais ...

\- Oui je sais ... Ce n'est pas toi ... les croyances quel qu'elles soient.

Natsuki se contenta de finir son verre et de se relever.

\- Bonne nuit Monsieur.

* * *

\- Tu ne leur pas dis qu'on ne dormait plus ensemble?

\- Et comment veux-tu que je dise cela à mes parents?

Natsuki passa une main sur son visage puis s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'elle entendit un léger murmure.

\- Le futon est assez large pour trois personnes alors restes ici. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir me justifier demain.

\- Ok.

Shizuru s'attendait à une réponse plus élaborée de la part de Natsuki mais préféra replonger dans sa lecture. Elle regarda par dessus son bouquin et vit Natsuki retirer son jean et son t-shirt. Elle essaya de chercher dans sa mémoire la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Natsuki se dévêtir devant elle mais préféra laisser tomber. Natsuki s'allongea à l'extérieur des couvertures sur le dos puis ferma les yeux tout en respirant doucement.

\- Tu ne vas pas attendre que je m'endormes pour aller dormir ailleurs?

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois ça ne m'a jamais gênée de dormir avec toi. Je voulais juste te laisser l'espace que tu voulais Shizuru. Et puis enfin je risque de ne pas maîtriser certaines choses alors je préfère rester au-dessus au cas où ...

\- J'ai compris.

Natsuki rouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond.

\- Merci ... Pour me laisser venir.

\- Merci d'être venue.

Natsuki fredonna une réponse puis ferma les yeux. Après plus d'une heure sans bruit, Shizuru se décida à refermer son livre. Elle s'attarda un instant sur Natsuki qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle retraça machinalement les parcelles visibles du corps de Natsuki. Natsuki dégageait une chaleur. Une chaleur qui l'avait manqué depuis toutes ses années. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Shizuru posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Natsuki. Enlaçant légèrement l'abdomen de celle-ci, elle dériva peu à peu dans son sommeil.

* * *

Shizuru se réveilla en premier. Elle fixa sa position et soupira légèrement. Essayant de ne pas réveiller Natsuki, elle se dégagea non sans une certaine difficulté. Fixant sa compagne endormie, elle laissa apparaître un léger sourire. La vérité est qu'elle avait bien dormi. Natsuki ne semblait pas s'être réveillée. Ce qui avait évité de devoir expliquer cette soudaine proximité. Shizuru ne voulait pas se l'admettre mais cette sensation l'avait manqué. Elle se rappela alors ses plus jeunes années. A chaque fin de journée, bonne ou mauvaise, elle avait l'habitude de quémander un câlin à Natsuki. Que ce soit devant la télévision allongées dans le canapé ou en tailleur contre la table basse. Et ça lui apportait un sentiment de bien-être lorsqu'elle sentait Natsuki se loger contre elle le soir. Un sentiment d'aimer et d'apaisement. Mais surtout d'être aimée. Elle se posa machinalement sur le lit et caressa le visage de Natsuki. Ces simples gestes devenues absents. Ces simples gestes qui lui rappelaient à quel point elle était reconnaissante à elle ne sait qui pour avoir Natsuki dans sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui ... Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement lorsqu'elle essaya de retranscrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se souvient alors des propos de l'une de ses collègues de Natsuki. Elle et son mari avaient perdu un enfant. Elle avait donc compris la douleur du jeune couple et avait essayé d'apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle avait une fois rendu visite à Shizuru et lui avait dit que son mari et elle avait surmonté cette épreuve. Ensemble. Qu'ils avaient réussi à se reconstruire malgré cette douloureuse épreuve. Et qu'ils avaient même eu trois autres enfants après ce malheur. Celle-ci avait fini par une phrase que Shizuru ne pourrait pas oublier "Kami vous a mis à l'épreuve pour tester votre lien avec Natsuki". Shizuru fixa alors son alliance puis se releva.

\- Que reste-t-il de ce lien aujourd'hui?

* * *

\- C'est magnifique!

Natsuki rigola légèrement face à l'émerveillement de Mitsuki. Elle fixa machinalement Shizuru semblant en pleine réflexion interne. Depuis ce matin, Natsuki avait vu que Shizuru était ailleurs. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Natsuki ne s'était pas prise une veste lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé. Shizuru lui avait juste dis qu'elle allait bien. Natsuki s'était donc contentée de cela. Celle-ci fixa Mitsuki en pleine discussion avec un marchand et se décida à se rapprocher de Shizuru.

\- On pourrait lui offrir un petit truc non?

Shizuru hocha la tête tout en passant les doigts sur une amulette.

\- C'est un beau travail. Mitsuki semble plus intéressée par les sculptures en bois mais c'est remarquable.

\- Tu veux la prendre? Elle a l'air de te plaire.

Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki puis secoua la tête.

\- J'ai passé l'âge de devoir suspendre une amulette au-dessus de mon lit pour éviter le mauvais présage.

\- Y'a pas d'âge pour ça et puis elle peut faire office de décoration.

Avant que Shizuru ne proteste, Natsuki prit l'objet en question et se rapprocha du marchand.

* * *

\- Un quoi?

La mère de Shizuru rigola face à la tête de Mitsuki.

\- Shizuru avait un peu près ton gabarit à ton âge alors je suis sûre que l'on trouvera un kimono à ta taille. C'est une fête traditionnel et l'habit est de rigueur.

Mitsuki fixa Natsuki continuant à manger.

\- Tu vas en porter un aussi?

Natsuki sourit plus largement.

\- Ah j'ai oublié le mien donc je devrais m'en passer. C'est vraiment bête.

\- Ne soyez pas triste Natsuki, mon mari se fera une joie de vous en prêter un.

Natsuki soupira de défaite mais s'attarda sur sa cadette.

\- ça va j'ai compris. Satisfaite ?

* * *

Shizuru fixa la porte la séparant de la chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et vit Natsuki semblant se battre avec son kimono. Elle se rapprocha doucement et posa une main sur le devant de celui-ci.

\- Laisses-moi faire.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu arrivais à le mettre par toi-même. J'ai faillit m'étouffer.

Shizuru sourit tout en pliant correctement l'habit. Face à la proximité, elle s'arrêta un instant et fixa Natsuki qui caressa doucement son visage.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse depuis hier?

Shizuru baissa instinctivement la tête poursuivant son ouvrage. Croyant la discussion close, Natsuki ajusta ses manches mais entendit un léger murmure.

\- Je n'avais pas conscience à quel point tu me manquais Natsuki.

Natsuki força Shizuru à la regarder.

\- Mais je suis là. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

Shizuru acquiesça difficilement puis renforça sa prise sur Natsuki.

\- Elle me manque tellement Natsuki. Je ... Je n'arrive pas à me dire que je la sentais dans mon ventre et que ... Je n'ai même pas pu la voir.

Natsuki posa sa tête au-dessus de Shizuru et essaya de trouver les mots justes.

\- ça t'aurais encore plus détruite. Je suis désolée.

Shizuru renforça sa prise tout en murmurant.

\- Notre bébé est mort Natsuki.

Natsuki essaya de restreindre ce sentiment. Nao lui avait dis que les choses iraient mieux lorsque Shizuru accepterait la situation. Elle essaya de restreindre la boule dans sa gorge.

\- Oui.

\- Je veux qu'on aille la voir à deux à notre retour. J'ai besoin ...

\- On ira.

Shizuru hocha machinalement la tête et sentit une légère prise sur son menton.

\- Elle me manque aussi tu sais. Mais elle n'est pas la seule. Contrairement à notre fille, tu es encore en vie Shizuru mais tu me manques tellement. Je vois que tu essaies de me parler et de me pardonner et je suis vraiment contente.

\- Je n'ai pas à te pardonner Natsuki. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Natsuki sentit une humidité sur son visage et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait malgré elle. Elle sentit Shizuru caresser son visage tout en reprenant difficilement.

\- Je me suis défoulée sur toi durant toutes ses années alors que ...

\- C'est bon Shizuru.

Natsuki embrassa légèrement Shizuru sur les lèvres la faisait sortir de son mutisme.

\- Nous pouvons y arriver Shizuru. Nous reconstruire. Ensemble.

Shizuru allait répondre mais entendit une légère frappe sur la porte. Mitsuki entra rapidement après cela tout en désignant ce qu'elle avait entre les mains.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais ... Je ne sais pas comment on met un kimono.

Natsuki rigola légèrement tout en se déplaçant à hauteur de l'adolescente.

\- Je laisse cela à Shizuru car c'est bien au-delà de mes compétences.

Natsuki referma la porte derrière elle. Shizuru fixa la porte et entendit un murmure la faisant reprendre conscience de la situation.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Mitsuki sentit une caresse sur son visage et releva inconsciemment la tête.

\- Combien de fois doit-on te répéter que tu ne nous déranges pas?

Mitsuki sentit Shizuru prendre le kimono dans ses mains et commença à retirer ses vêtements tout en reprenant.

\- Je sais mais ... Enfin vous avez l'air d'être ...

\- D'être?

Mitsuki haussa les épaules pour simple réponse. Elle sentit Shizuru poser le vêtement sur ses épaules. Tout en commençant le réajustement, Shizuru reprit plus doucement.

\- Natsuki ... Tu sais nous avons traversé une dure épreuve il y a plus de quinze ans. Comme tu le sais ... Nous avons perdu notre fille. Et ... J'étais tellement triste et en colère ... Mais Natsuki a toujours été là. Et ...

Shizuru s'écarta de la jeune fille et alla chercher de quoi la coiffer. Croyant la discussion close, Mitsuki prit difficilement la parole.

\- Je suis désolée pour vous deux. Parce que si j'ai vu quelque chose depuis mon arrivée dans votre maison c'est que vous auriez fait de très bons parents.

Mitsuki sentit Shizuru se raidir derrière elle. Elle allait s'excuser mais sentit deux bras autours de son cou la ramenant contre un corps chaud. Shizuru posa sa tête au-dessus de Mitsuki et restant plusieurs minutes dans cette position avant de reprendre son ouvrage.

* * *

Natsuki sourit lorsqu'elle vit Mitsuki.

\- Je vois que Shizuru a prit sa tâche très au sérieux. En tout cas ça te va bien. J'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

Mitsuki resta émerveillée par cette après-midi. Que ce soit le festival, les différents stands ou encore les animations, elle n'avait jamais vu tout cela. Elle était néanmoins contente de pouvoir s'asseoir en début de soirée. Natsuki lui tendit une canette et s'installa à côté.

\- Shizuru ne devrait pas tarder à revenir avec ses parents.

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle va nous retrouver?

Natsuki pointa du doigt un arbre en particulier.

\- Tu vois cet arbre?

Mitsuki hocha la tête tout en écoutant son aînée.

\- La première fois que je suis venue, ses parents n'étaient pas au courant pour nous deux. J'avais pris le train et l'avait attendu ici toute la journée. A cette époque, Shizuru faisait cette journée avec ses parents mais elle m'avait promis que l'on verrait le feu d'artifice à deux. Alors j'ai attendu ici toute la journée. Mais tu penses bien que la journée était longue alors avec un canif, je me suis passée le temps en dessinant des motifs sur cet arbre. Et après cela, c'est devenu notre lieu pour regarder le feu d'artifice.

\- Elle était venue?

\- Oui ... Enfin seulement quelques minutes car son père ne voulait pas la laisser.

Mitsuki se releva et caressa les différents motifs sur l'arbre.

\- Ils sont gentils ... Ses parents.

\- Oui ce sont des bons parents. Même s'ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup au début.

\- Pourquoi?

Natsuki fixa machinalement les alentours.

\- Tu sais ... Je ne peux pas en vouloir à son père. Il a voulu quelqu'un de bien pour sa fille. Un homme sûrement riche pour pouvoir satisfaire les besoins de sa fille. Alors que Shizuru leur a parlé de moi tu penses bien que ça n'est pas très bien passé. Mais bon ... Ils ont vite compris que Shizuru ne changerait pas d'avis alors au fils des années, ils ont changé à mon égard. Et crois-moi ce sont des gens biens. J'aurais aimé avoir des parents aussi aimants.

Mitsuki vit un léger voile de tristesse sur le visage de Natsuki et se réinstalla à ses côtés.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires mais tu devrais peut-être chercher après ta mère. Pour au moins lui montrer que malgré tout cela, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en frottant le haut de la tête de sa cadette.

\- Tu es vraiment mûre pour ton âge.

\- Tu vas le faire?

Natsuki reposa son poids sur ses bras tout en observant le ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la voir qui m'intéresse c'est comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi ... Pourquoi elle n'est jamais revenue me chercher? Et j'ai peur qu'elle me donne une justification qui est peut-être acceptable pour elle mais pas pour moi. Et je ne veux pas me mettre en colère pour une chose qui remonte à si loin ... Ou me remémorer des souvenirs dont je ne veux plus me souvenir. Tu comprends?

Mitsuki fredonna sa réponse et préféra clore le sujet.

* * *

Shizuru fixa Natsuki allongée sur le lit semblant absente. Le feu d'artifice avait été merveilleux. Pour autant, Natsuki semblait loin. Elle se décida à se placer elle-même dans le lit et fixa Natsuki concentrée sur elle ne sait quoi. Elle tenta une légère sollicitation tout en caressant son avant-bras. Natsuki ne la regarda pas mais énonça comme perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Mitsuki a peut-être raison.

Shizuru fut surprise par la phrase mais se fit couper dans sa question.

\- Elle a Tokyo. Enfin il y a cinq ans elle y était encore. Peut-être que je devrais m'y rendre pour entendre au moins sa justification.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce-que tu parles Natsuki?

\- Ma mère.

Shizuru fixa alors la mine solitaire de sa compagne qui essaya tant bien que de mal de rester solide.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi elle est jamais revenue ? C'est tout ce que je veux savoir Shizuru.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose mais ... Ce que je sais c'est que j'étais un bon enfant. J'ai jamais rien dit ou fait pour elle. Sauf quand elle se prenait les coups qui m'était destinée ... Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est jamais revenue. Parce que je ne serais qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Natsuki ... Tu sais que tu n'y ai pour rien.

Shizuru prit la main de Natsuki et quémanda un léger contact. Natsuki écarta son bras, laissant Shizuru se coller contre elle. Shizuru posa sa tête sur le torse de Natsuki. Elle sentit son cœur battre rapidement. Jusqu'à plusieurs minutes où celui-ci reprit un rythme normal.

\- Depuis combien de temps on n'a pas été comme ça?

Shizuru renforça sa prise incapable de trouver une réponse. Elle sentit une légère caresse dans son dos puis sur le haut de sa tête. Natsuki reprit tout en caressant les parcelles de corps accessible à son toucher.

\- Tu viendras avec moi?

Shizuru se releva assez pour embrasser un cours instant Natsuki sur les lèvres.

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même Natsuki nous pouvons y arriver ensemble.

* * *

\- Alors ça se passe bien chez les Kruger?

Mitsuki sortit la tête de son livre et fixa la personne responsable de ses propos.

\- Oui elles sont de nouveaux ensemble. Mais tu gardes ça pour toi hein Airie?

Airie hocha la tête puis se rapprocha de son amie.

\- Tu sais j'ai entendu qu'on va bientôt pouvoir reprendre notre place à l'orphelinat.

\- Ouais je sais.

Airie ferma son livre puis se positionna à côté de Mitsuki.

\- Tu ne vas pas essayer de te faire adopter par eux?

Mitsuki secoua la tête tout en posant son livre.

\- Tu sais je pense que ... Elles vont bien et si les choses continuent comme ça, elles vont sûrement essayer d'avoir un autre enfant. Et je suis contente pour elles.

\- Ouais enfin c'est un peu grâce à toi qui a servit de ponts entre les deux.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour ça. Et puis je ne l'ai pas fait consciemment. Elles méritent d'être heureuses et je les remercient pour ce qu'elles m'ont apporté.

Airie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es quand même la seule à penser comme ça. Les autres ont essayé de se faire adopter par leur famille d'accueil.

\- Et ils se sont pris une veste. On est trop âgé pour se faire adopter. Il me reste une année à l'orphelinat alors je vais pouvoir patienter et après ... Si elles veulent bien rester en contact ça me suffit.

\- Mais ...

\- Airie arrêtes maintenant!

Comme pour clore la discussion, Mitsuki se releva et se décida à sortir de son étude.

* * *

Natsuki fixa le courrier entre ses mains. Une main lui arracha le courrier valant un léger râle de sa part.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était confidentiel?

\- Je travaille avec toi je te rappelle.

\- Nao rends moi ça.

Nao parcourra rapidement le document puis le rendit à sa propriétaire.

\- Tu sais j'ai des contacts qui te feront une joie de t'aider. Mais avant tout ... Vous êtes sûres?

Natsuki remit la feuille dans une pochette déjà bien remplie tout en répondant.

\- J'en ai parlé à Shizuru il y a environs deux mois et depuis elle a l'air de faire comme ci c'était du acquis. Donc tu peux pas savoir à quelle point j'ai hâte ...

* * *

\- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu ne lui as pas dis?

Shizuru finit de laver ses mains tout en essayant de garder un peu de contenance.

\- Nous commençons à être de nouveau bien. Et ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était prévue.

Mai leva les yeux en l'air.

\- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle Shizuru. Et puis ... Tu ne peux pas lui cacher indéfiniment.

Avant que Mai ne puisse finir, Shizuru se précipita de nouveau dans les toilettes. Mai fixa alors la porte tout en attendant son amie.

* * *

Mitsuki fixa les deux adultes et sourit maladroitement.

\- C'est ... Je suis contente pour vous deux.

Natsuki sourit plus largement tout en reprenant.

\- Shizuru a attendu son deuxième mois de grossesse pour me le dire. Nous allons devoir surveiller pas à pas mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis sur mon petit nuage.

Mitsuki sourit malgré elle face à la joie sur le visage de Natsuki puis prétexta devoir finir ses devoirs. Elle monta dans sa chambre et referma sa porte tout en se laissant glisser contre celle-ci. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'elle avait prit place dans le quotidien de ce couple. Et d'ici quelques semaines ceci sera terminée. L'ironie du sort était qu'elle devrait passer son quinzième anniversaire ici puis rejoindre l'orphelinat quelques jours après. Elle se releva et pleura silencieusement affalée contre son lit. Elle avait un espoir de rester avec ses deux personnes exceptionnelles. Mais aujourd'hui ... Elle chassa rapidement ses mauvaises pensées.

\- C'est tout ce qu'elles voulaient ... Une famille. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être en colère parce qu'elles vont avoir enfin une chance d'être une famille et d'avoir un enfant.

* * *

Mitsuki avait vu une évolution drastique dans la vie des deux adultes de la maison. Mais depuis deux semaines, c'était flagrant. Depuis deux semaines, Natsuki semblait en pleine préparation ... Sûrement pour l'arrivée du bébé. Elle avait acheté pas mal de chose qu'elle stockait dans son garage. Garage interdit à tout accès. Shizuru quant à elle semblait également occupée. Malgré que celle-ci passe beaucoup de temps avec elle, elle lui posait de plus en plus de questions plus ou moins sensées. Mitsuki se réveilla ce jour-là avec un drôle de sentiments. Elle descendit les escaliers et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une accolade par derrière.

\- Joyeux anniversaire!

Shizuru la serra contre elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Natsuki rigola légèrement face à la tête de Mitsuki puis lui caressa le visage.

\- Joyeux anniversaire. Tiens c'est pour toi.

Mitsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la petite boîte tendue par Natsuki. Shizuru reprit la boîte en question et secoua la tête.

\- Ara que je crains que nous n'allons pas faire cela aussi facilement.

Mitsuki fut privée de lumière et comprit que Shizuru lui masqua les yeux avec un bandeau.

\- Natsuki a toi l'honneur.

Mitsuki laissa sortir un cri lorsqu'elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Elle entendit Natsuki dire entre deux foulée.

\- Si ça se tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà le pourquoi du comment mais Shizuru a tenu à rendre cela spécial.

\- Mais c'est spécial Natsuki!

\- Oui oui je sais.

Natsuki reposa Mitsuki après quelques minutes.

\- Tu peux retirer le bandeau.

Mitsuki s'exécuta et fut surprise de se retrouver dans le garage de Natsuki. Garage fut un grand mot au vue de ce qu'elle voyait. Shizuru lui tendit une enveloppe tout en incitant la jeune fille à l'ouvrir.

\- Nous tenions Natsuki et moi à ce que tu es une place avec nous. Mais nous ne voulons pas t'obliger alors la décision te revient.

Mitsuki parcourra le document. Un certificat d'adoption. Elle déglutit difficilement tout en remettant le document dans l'enveloppe.

\- Mais ... Enfin vous allez être parents alors ... Pourquoi?

\- Le fait que Shizuru est enceinte n'est pas une raison pour ne pas faire partie de notre famille si?

\- Mais ...

\- Et puis il est clair que nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour nous occuper d'un nouveau né.

\- Shizuru a raison, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour gérer Shizuru et un nouveau né.

\- Ikezu Natsuki se moque de moi.

Mitsuki fixa les deux adultes mais sentit Natsuki la ramener contre elle.

\- Tu as ta place ici. Et je serais contente que tout le monde sache que j'ai une grande fille aussi intelligente que toi. Alors si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi et pour Shizuru.

* * *

\- Mitsuki tu peux ... Mitsuki? Mais qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé?

\- Kyo a encore une fois réussi à entrer ici et ... Mon sujet d'étude est plein de ... Enfin regardes par toi-même.

Natsuki prit la feuille en question et eu du mal à masquer son sourire.

\- Tu lui manques quand tu es à l'université alors je pense que ... C'est plutôt gentil.

\- Ah oui quand je vais montrer ça à mon tuteur, il va encore une fois me dire que le mieux avec une sœur de cinq ans c'est de fermer sa porte.

\- Sage conseil.

\- Mais c'est Shizuru qui ...

\- Maman.

Mitsuki s'arrêta dans son explication lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru derrière Natsuki avec Kyo dans les bras.

\- Quand prendras-tu l'habitude de m'appeler Maman? Tu es avec nous depuis cinq ans maintenant.

\- Je suis désolée ...

Shizuru déposa Kyo a terre qui remonta rapidement vers Mitsuki.

\- Nee-san?

\- Hum?

\- Pardon.

Mitsuki soupira tout en se mettant à hauteur de Kyo.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est des papiers importants tu le sais en plus? Et puis ... Maman ne veut pas que tu viennes ici alors promets-le moi.

\- Je promets.

Natsuki se rapprocha de Shizuru tout en murmurant.

\- C'est la combien de promesses?

\- Hum j'ai perdu le compte mais je dirais au moins la centième.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait ...

Natsuki fixa alors Mitsuki qui chatouilla Kyo qui rigolait tout en pleurant de joie.

\- On a fait du beau travail tu ne trouves pas?

Shizuru enlaça légèrement Natsuki.

\- Notre famille est parfaite Natsuki.


End file.
